Just a Day in a Train
by Donald Trump's wall
Summary: Not child appropriate what-so-ever. Mario and Luigi take a ride in Thomas.
Thomas moaned as Mario and Luigi slowly entered his train hole. Thomas blew his horn in delight.

Devastation reigned in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser had not only captured Princess Peach, but he had also captured Princess Daisy. The two Princesses were stuck in a steel cage. This time he had intentions beating the daring-duo, Mario and Luigi, with his new grandson: Bowser the 3rd. Bowser the 3rd was much alike his father Bowser Jr. and his Grandfather Bowser, except he had one thing that made him stand out from these two. Bowser the 3rd had a massively huge and wet water gun that he would use to knock the fire flowers and the last life out of Mario and Luigi.

Mario and Luigi were oblivious to the water gun that Bowser the 3rd possessed and so they dashed through Bowser's castle with haste – not worrying about the fact that they only had one more life left. They jumped on Koopas, stomped on Chain Chomps and conquered Goombas until at last they arrived into Bowser's line of sight.

"RAAAAAAAAR" Bowser exclaimed.

Bower the 3rd came out and replied "raaaaaaar"

"RAAAR RAAAR, RAAAR RAAAR! RAAAR RARR?" Bowser asked.

"raaar" Bowser the 3rd replied.

It was time and they both knew it. Mario and Luigi entered the room and started shooting fire, but not in time. Bowser the 3rd show his wet massive gun at Mario and Luigi before they had time to doge it.

The water shot out of the gun at speeds over 4,000 miles per hour. The water striking the daring-duo right in the chest rendered Mario and Luigi motionless on the floor. The blast of the water gun was too great of a force for them to recover from and so Bowser assumed he had won.

Bowser walks over to the boys and looms over them. He stands above their motionless bodies and stares with an evil glance in his eye.

Mario looks up and sees the look and is scared for his life. Bowser was going to step on them. Bowser was going to knock their last life out and give them a game over.

Bowser did.

Bowser lifted his foot 45 feet into the air and forced it down onto the brothers – knocking them off the screen and out of their universe. Bowser was sure that he had won.

What had happened to our heroes? Where does one go when they are knocked off the screen? We will find out shortly.

It was a bright Sunday evening when Thomas spoke to the Sir Tophan Hatt about very important business.

"Thomas!" He proclaimed.

"Yes Master?" Thomas replied with a blush on his face.

"I have a very important job for you!" He said with a wink.

"Please master! What would that very important job be?"

"Well you see" Sir Tophan Hatt replied "your friend Percy's passengers were found smoking weed whilst he was transporting them from the Railway Station to the coast of this fine Island of Sodor."

"Oh dear! Master! Why would they do that!?" Thomas replied in a fury.

"They didn't know that it was illegal. They are now captured and in custody."

"Wonderful, master! You truly are quite the wonderful man. You really know how to crack down on someone." Thomas replied blushing harder than before.

"That I am Thomas. That I am." Sir Tophman Hatt winked and stroked Thomas' caboose.

"Oh master!"

"Oh Thomas." Sir Tophman Hatt replied in a suave tone. "You'll get more of this once you have done for me what I need."

"Yes, master! What is it that you need me to do?"

"I need you to obtain this weed and take it back to the Railway Station so that I may burn it and dispose of it forever. You see the Island of Sodor is held to very high measures and if I must crack down to retain its purity then I will."

"Yes, master! I will obtain this weed and take it back to you as soon as I possibly can!"

"Faster than that, Thomas and I'll give you a little more than a good rubbing!"

With that Thomas flew off into the distance. Racing towards the coast of the fine Island of Sodor to obtain the illegal weed that Percy's former passengers had been illegally smoking. He went at speeds that no other trains had ever reached before in hopes that Sir Tophan Hatt would crack down on him harder than he ever had before. Thomas wanted to feel used. Thomas wanted to be locked up and strapped to the train tracks and turned on like he never had before. Luckily for Thomas his wish was about to come true.

Thomas soaring at speeds faster than any train had ever travelled before was disturbed when he heard a thud in the far off distance. So he slammed on his train breaks so he could hear what was going on. Sparks flew from the tracks as he stopped because of the immense speeds that he was going. Then in the distance between two trees on a large pile of weed Thomas spotted them. Thomas spotted Mario and Luigi.

"Excuse me fine sirs! Do you need a lift?"

Mario and Luigi hastily stood up. The weed had filled their lives far greater than any shrooms could and they were given powers far greater than any fire flower could give them. They were given the power of libido.

Mario spoke first "Why yes my train I'm sure would appreciate a lift. Would you my brother?"

Luigi replied "Why yes, Mario."

"Why fine gentlemen are you happy to see me or do you have 2 by 4s in your pockets?"

Mario and Luigi seductively stated "We are _very_ happy to see you."

"Okay boys. Why don't you and those 2 by 4s explore my caboose?"

"We would love to."

Mario and Luigi went to Thomas' caboose and slowly stroked the side. They felt all the bolts and all the screws used to keep Thomas together.

Thomas moaned.

"Luigi! Is that a train hole I see?

"Mario, it sure is!"

Mario and Luigi went to the very back of Thomas' caboose and entered the train hole.

Thomas moaned as Mario and Luigi slowly entered his train hole. Thomas blew his horn in delight.

They whipped out their penises and slowly started to rub them against all the seat inside of Thomas.

"Mario, you know how we aren't fully related, we're only step brother?"

Mario blushed "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Luigi dropped to his knees and said "I am" Luigi then put his moist lips on the tip of Mario's penis and moved his head back and forth. He drooled all over Mario's wet cock and stuck it all the way down his throat.

Thomas whimpered: "Hey boys, you know I have one as well? All you have to do is flip me over and there it will be a steel hard cock."

Luigi with a face full of pre-cum wiped his face off and kissed Mario on the lips before he exited Thomas and flipped him over.

The power of libido was swelling. Mario and Luigi were beginning to get very wet.

"It's huge!" Mario shouted in delight.

"Of all the trains I have been known to have the largest steel cock."

This was true. Thomas' steel cock was 36 feet in diameter and 47 feet in length, whereas the average train's steel cock was 3 inches in diameter and 5 inches in length.

Mario and Luigi then soared towards the steel cock. Mario with his overalls down stuck it in his ass and Luigi licked the steel shaft that Thomas had.

Luigi was a blowjob kind of guy.

Thomas humped Mario, shoving his steel cock in and out, further and further into Mario until at last Mario cummed.

Luigi licked the cum off the ground and inserted it into Mario's mouth as they began to make out.

All was going well – but true terror was about to take place. Mario and Luigi were about to venture where no plumber had gone before. Thomas was about to sneeze.

"Boys! I'm about to sneeze! A terrible train sneeze! Things will happen if I sneeze and if I'm inside of you!"

Mario and Luigi could not hear though. Their moans covered the shouts of Thomas.

Then Thomas sneezed.

Then Mario and Luigi were sucked into the urethra of Thomas, and it felt good.

Thomas screamed in pain and delight. His horn was so horny that it burst.

Mario and Luigi were sent into the sky they flew so high that they reached the clouds were Bowser's castle was located and they shot through the floor and into the room where Bowser and Bowser the 3rd were located. They were new men.

"RAAAAR?!'

"raaar"

"Stop right there fiend!" Mario shouted "We have given up on shrooms and are moving on to weed! Because of the weed we have learned two very powerful lessons. One: Weed is far more powerful then shrooms and 2: Nothing beats the power of libido!"

Mario and Luigi then pull out their Italian cocks and start beating Bowser and Bowser the 3rd with them. They also used the power of libido to open the cage where Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were located. They saw the trouble that was taking place and they rushed to Mario and Luigi's side to help them.

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy spread their legs so wide that a vacuum affect was created with their vaginas. They aimed their open legs towards Bowser and Bowser the 3rd sucking them towards their wet pussies. They screamed in terror. The female anatomy is a very scary thing. They continued to be sucked by pussies and beaten by cocks until at last they were sucked fully into Princess Peach and Princess Daisy.

They had won. Mario and Luigi saved the damsels in distress and had discovered a very important lesson: Weed is the only way to have sex


End file.
